


Seems Like A Dream

by hsincerely



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Flowers, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsincerely/pseuds/hsincerely
Summary: SotT Week Day 7: Superpowers/Magic/Fantasy AU"Do you believe in magic, Simon?"“Magic?” Simon huffed. He couldn’t be serious.Magic?What kind of cliché bullshit was this? “What kind of cliché bullshit is this?”





	Seems Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Templar Week! Thank you for everyone who's read and left kudos/comments on my work this week. I had a blast coming up with these, and hopefully other people will still enjoy them after Templar Week is officially over.

"Do you believe in magic, Simon?"

“Magic?” Simon huffed. He couldn’t be serious. _Magic_? What kind of cliché bullshit was this? “What kind of cliché bullshit is this?”

Jeremy’s lip twitched up. His eye burned with something. Simon couldn’t tell if it was excitement or cockiness. Jeremy turned his head to the left, looking around the field. He raised his hand and extended his fingers. Simon followed his gaze, eyes landing on a tree a few feet away. He glanced at Jeremy with furrowed brows before turning his attention back to the tree.

That’s when he saw it.

Coming towards them slowly was a stray twig. It floated through the air gently, like they were magnets and this twig couldn’t help but be attracted to them.

Simon turned to Jeremy again. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but he was sure that he looked absolutely dumbfounded.

The twig finally reached Jeremy’s hand. He reached out and grabbed it, twirling it between his fingers.

“Did you know,” he asked, “that different flowers having different meanings?”

“Uh...” Simon was at a loss. This was exactly like a scene out of a children’s book. He felt like he shouldn’t have been this confused, or even this impressed, by what was going on. Honestly, this was probably a dream. Only his imagination could make something like this up. Of course Jeremy was beautiful and perfect and a…what? Magician? Sorcerer? Warlock? Whatever he was, only an unconscious Simon would let himself even entertain the idea that the gorgeous man before him had magical powers.

Jeremy grinned, holding the stick in front of him. He glanced down at it and snapped his fingers. Before his eyes, the stick changed into a red tulip. He turned it sideways, inspecting it, before handing it over to Simon.

“A tulip?” Simon asked. “And what do tulips mean?”

“Oh, Simon.” Jeremy sighed. He took a step forward, leaning in close to Simon’s ear. “You know what it means.” He kissed Simon’s cheek before stepping away with a smile. Simon blinked slowly, and when he opened his eyes again, Jeremy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [Tumblr](http://hsincerely.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
